There is continued demand for increasing performance and improving reliability of various systems, and accordingly, performance increase and reliability improvement of server systems and personal computer systems continue to be achieved. These efforts also have been made in secondary memory device fields. To protect thermally vulnerable semiconductor devices, when a temperature rises, additional temperature rise may be reduced or prevented by limiting performance of devices or systems. However, such a method disadvantageously causes deterioration of the entire performance.